The objectives of this contract is to make available research materials available for use by investigators doing research on speech acquisition and language development in children. Specifically, the Contractor will provide approved investigators with stimulus materials composed of synthetic and/or natural speech. These materials will be "tailor-made" to fit the requirements of a given user group. In cases when the materials are not currently available, the Contractor will make his facilities available to assist a visiting member of the user group to develop the needed material.